Obelisk of the Crimson Eclipse
by Skywolf24
Summary: When the hidden children of the Egyptian gods are hunted down for warfare against mortality, two unlikely heroes, Michael Soulen the son of Anubis and Elina Black, daughter of Baset forged a partnership to end the reign of destruction against humankind with the help of their moral allies before the red moon opens the seventh gate to unleash Sekhmet.


**Obelisk of the Crimson Eclipse  
**

**Written by Skywolf24****  
**

**A disclaimer : All the gods and goddess belong Egyptian mythology **

**I own all original characters**

* * *

**{Chapter 1}**

The midnight hour drew close as the amber light reflected in the tranquil waves of Arno River. A solitary lithe figure clicked stiletto heels on the cobblestone walks of the riverfront. Her alabaster skin captured the shafts of moonlight shining over her, as she neared the bridge.

Pressing her dangerous curves against the stone, brick, she narrowed her large, dark mahogany eyes to the ripples of golden drifting in the black waters beneath her gaze. She spent most of her night prowling the a lamp lit streets of the enchanting Italian city, looking for the one matter she wanted in the impermanent mortal world, something that she never thought she wanted until she saw the glimmer of the truth when she endured along the frozen shoreline of New York.

Parting her full red lips, she held a delicate sip of coffee and enjoying the warmth pooling down her throat, she shut her eyes and rubbed the cup against her cheek, seeing it was a warm mortal hand cradling her face, soothing the flows of tension within her despairing soul.

She was attempting to intermingle in her surroundings-grasping a new opportunity of existing beyond the vestiges of the prison of immortality after escaping the from the iron bonds of the untruths of the accuracy of her condemn lift of hiding in the crevices of darkness of mortality.

There was no escape from her past.

She tried everything to make her name, wiping out every identity, she wore from childbirth to the adult age. Glimmers of truth branded her until she felt shattered into a division between freedom and incarceration.

Traveling the cities of the world, got a sense of peace for a short measure of time, before she felt the distinct unnerving sensation of being watched, though she wasn't a fugitive or threat she was marked a desire of obsessed followers of debased cuts across Europe. She had no chance of living a low life and beginning a new career without being tracked down, flashed at with tranquilizers and having her drinks spiked with sleeper agents.

Her mother, Baset was the rap of the hellish situations she had existed for about twenty-seven years, without any concept of her true being. She was invested in the system of a foster care and sent to live in different places with people filled with fake love. Altogether she had to restrain herself from getting into the grim conclusion was a golden cat shape pendent with a crescent ruby in the center of the composition.

She wasn't alone to this destiny, others concealed themselves in the different cities-trying to grasp a normal life by carrying their adopted parents' legacy while looking for their real birth mothers. Only one stood out among from the others-the elusive and handsome son of Anubis-the protector of the afterlife.

Abruptly she felt a cold presence brush over her rigid body, instincts began screaming and her hand slowly went down the strap on her thigh to retrieve a dagger. She clinched her jaw hard, spun on her heels and glared with a molten and piercing orbs of mahogany at two tall figures drawing near to her.

"Don't you boys know when to stop," she growled, snarling her red lips into a lethal scowl. She positioned her body into a fighting stance and patiently waited for the attack of her aggressors. Knuckles cracked and her gloves and cold, calculating eyes glared down the two adult males with a savage gleam. "Don't be shy gentlemen..." she talked with a low voice laced with malice, daring them with a tilt of her knife.

"Two silencer pistols," she whispered under her breath, counting at the weapons under black vests of their bulky torsos. She sauntered closer, heels clicked against the cobblestone, "You boys like to come to the party prepared, huh? Tell me... Who sent you this time?"

"My employer wants to settle the score with you, Miss Black," one of the men hissed sliding his folk tongue along his teeth. He was a splicer of a freakish DNA test involving extracting animal blood cells and injecting the serum within human subjects, turning them into monsters with an uncontrollable blood lust.

The employer, Caleb Steeler of which he spoke of was a son of wealthy and deceased, English industrious named Marcus Steeler, an obsessed figure of the high society with a greed of power of humanity. Caleb took over his father's legacy, twisting it into his own image of creating his army of devolved snake hunters called the Black Serpents.

One of the Black Serpent pointed the muzzle of his gun to her chest. "You're a rare piece to his collection along with the others."

She curved her lips into a smirk, "Sorry," she purred casually, dropping her knife into one of the man's broad shoulders. "I'm not for sale."

Before the gunman lunged at her, he disappeared in a flurry of darkness and a very brief scream of a nuisance, and then splashed into the black waters.

The other man pulled out the dagger, hissing at her with his silver-lifeless eyes as he sank the blade to the ground and bared his fangs, he maneuvered his attack, fists aiming for her mind, but he went down to her heels with one blow to his skull as a gloved fist emerged from the darkness.

Right away, spitting up blood the Black Serpent, grabbed a syringe from his pouch and started moving closer to her with a livid gaze as he lapped up the corners of his lip with a rattling tongue. But as soon as he raised his hand to poke the needle into her neck, a menacing presence stood behind him as he felt a gloved hand grab him by the back of his jacket's collar and flip him into the river with his ally, making sure that his body landed on the other Serpent's and waited a few instants for the big splash.

The figure turned round and crossed his solid arms over his body, "Elina Black," he uttered with a rich, raspy baritone. "It's been a long time, Miss Black."

Her big brown eyes stared with him with curiosity, before she advance closer to him, feeling the warmth radiate from his tall frame. Elina raked her eyes over him and occupied the total show of her lifelong friend, Michael Soulen- the professor of archaeology at Oxford, a leading benefactor of the National History Museum and an excellent detective by solving ancient murders with his sole living relative, Professor William Coltsmane.

Elina rubbed her lips, eyes burning as she felt the impulse to come to him, he was a dreamboat.

Slim, with a bit of bulk, making him densely muscled to perfection. His the cut- stone features had a distinct edge, skin a healthy tan, vibrant chestnut locks with a wavy part on the top and straightened and tucked over his ears to the foundation of his broad neck. His penetrating eyes, the shimmers of gold and temperance green with shadowy mouth was smooth arched, and soft. His shapely mass covered with a serve black garment with a silver pendant of a jackal hanging over the kernel of his firm chest

" This is unexpected. I thought you were in Cairo?"

"I was," he answered, drawing away his hood as he saw her jaw tense and lips curve firmly. I've been performing research about the obelisks and the different time duration of a lunar eclipse with my grandfather and..." He broke in his language, switching his eyes to the shafts of moonlight on the water before he added, "... His colleagues from England."

Her dark eyes narrowed, "Things are getting worse. I don't know how long I can keep on running from Caleb's diseased freak shows."

"I had a few encounters with them back in Oxford." he replied, eyes steady on her beautiful face.

She shot him a hard gaze, "Caleb has marked us as targets for a private collection."

He nodded, "I know. While I was raiding a secret tomb... Some of his men were present. I managed to find this on the excavation site." He pulled out a piece of paper which revealed a symbol of Anubis. "It's an image of my father with the inscription of a counter spell used by the high priests during rituals of a soul casting. I sense that Caleb will use whatever is necessary to make us become like our parents, Elina. Immortal monsters."

She gazed at him for a second, searching inside his hazel eyes, "So wants to make us like the jackal and the cat?

He scowled and growled out a savage growl, "So it seems."

Has he answered it with the others?" she needed, a dark look on her face expression. "Does he know all the locations? I've lost contact them with a few daughters of Isis back in Paris."

He tightened up his chiseled jaw, "Yes." he replied, taking away his wallet, and then drew out a crinkled photograph of two bodies of a dried up skeletons found in a tube tunnel in Germany. "Steeler hasn't just tampered with DNA, he's hunting all of us down to drain our powers for something big that might threaten all humanity if we don't act."

"What makes you suppose I want to get a constituent of this?" she demanded, indignantly.

"I guess you know the solution to that," he responded, the boundaries of his lips slack up into a warm smirk.

"OK, let's suppose that I did decide to serve you," she articulated, with firmness in her tone. "I'm not saying I would but if I did what's in it for me?"

"We're discussing this now?"

"Unless you give a serious reason to avail you with the hunt... You'll be on your own."

"Fair enough," he muttered under his breath. "If that's how you want to run this game. I undercover a relic worth a great deal of money to the right buyer, but you wouldn't be interested since you've erased another identity and go by Luna Black, but I know who you are, Elina. That's something you can't hide from me."

She smirked defiantly, "I'm not the sole one with identity issues, Michael or should I call you Damian?"

He wrinkled his lips sourly with seriousness in his steady glare, and he issued a deep exhale, " I'll admit, I was struck with your efficient skills of being nonexistent to every database but we're dealing with dark supernatural elements. It doesn't matter if we keep on changing our names... You're forever exiting to be Elina Black, daughter of the goddess Beset and I will always be Michael Soulen, the son of the death god Anubis. Nothing can change who we are under the masks, Elina."

"You mean how our parents bequeathed us in these bodies?" she asked, a dangerous flicker in her eye.

He swayed his head with disdain, narrowing his eyes to the pendent on his chest, "That's not what I meant."

"Oh?" she challenged, arms folding over her chest, averting her eyes away from his darkening stare.

"First, we need to figure out what he's after, before we make assumptions. Secondly, you need to stop carrying weapons like accessories, you're being reckless and leaving too many traces, for them to hunt you down. And thirdly," he said, looking down at her feline pendent gleaming in the moonlight, a relic of her past that had become a cursed piece that she wore to reveal her pain and concealed malice. "You've always been like a cat in the dark."

She spilt her lips open, and necessitated a step backwards, pushing her thighs against the stone bricks, as he drew a piece of jewelry from a pocket of his denim jeans. "I'm fine on my own. Thank you very much." she lifted her chin, with a gleam of defiance sparking in her dark eyes. "I don't need you as my own personal stalker. That's an invasion of a girl's privacy not to mention a little creepy."

"I'm not stalking you, Elina. Just watching her back in the shadows." He intoned, with a soft, brisk in his articulation, he unfolded his hand and discovered a gold bracelet with emerald and ruby gemstones. "I need you, I know you don't believe me, but this is bigger than a random street brawl. It's going to affect everyone close to us if we don't find a way to stop it."

Elina drew out a frustrated sigh, "Alright," she snatched the bracelet from his hand. "What's the plan?"

He grinned slightly, finger tips caressing over her pale skin, leaving a trail of heat. "Infiltration and a masquerade."

She bristled at his words, her eyes flashed angrily. "If you think that I'm going to dress up in a Halloween mask and wiggle my ass just so you can get information on Caleb's latest scheme of mutating humans into snakes... You've got another thing coming, Micheal Soulen."

"It's a fancy dress ball. Everything you need is already in your apartment, in a packed suitcase along with a signed confirmation from my account." He smirked, smugly, with a roguish gleam in his obscured hazel eyes."Tomorrow meet me in front of the Palazzo Medici Riccardi at seven, wear the mask I've rendered to you and a different necklace.

"I still don't understand why come to me, I'm not the trusting sort," she said, letting down her eyes. "I'm dangerous."

"So am I," he growled deeply, causing her eyes cloud with blackness as she gazed into his smoldering stare, taking in his irises morph into molten gold as darkness sculpted over his strong masculine cheeks. He intruded on her space, obstructing her route with his tall presence.

"Careful, handsome our parents are now mortal enemies thanks to the wonderful little word... Consort."

He shrugged, "That doesn't imply we have to be," he said, twisting his arm about her trim waist, keeping her tight.

It felt good to feel her heat against him, the mildness of her ample breasts collided with his hard rock pectorals as his knuckles stroked down her lower spine. He leaned his angular face in close, breathing in her scent, and then nudged his sharp cheek into the heaviness of her chocolate locks.

Elina closed her eyes, taking a breather in his aftershave as she senses danced within like a live wire. She relaxed against his scorching body, lips brushing heat against his strong jaw.

"I have to admit it's good to see you," she confessed hotly against his skin.

He smirked, kissing her gently on the bend of her jaw. His narrow nose rubbed over her face, as she reversed into him, coffee locked with a blazing hazel.

His palm brushed the silky curls off her forehead with a delicate touch as they stood motionless and stared into the other's gaze as lost soul mates did after years of searching and waiting for this single bit. "It's been too long, Elina."

She looked at him with an uncertain raw look she always fed him when he attempted to come close to her, a wounded expression of little girl searching for her mother crossed over her creamy features. A false smile played on her lips. "All that and another lifetime."

An infectious smile curved on his lips, he angled his head, jaw aligning with her chin and their hungry lips molded heat as her mouth moved underneath his incredible soft lips, returning the long, slow interlock with equal urgency, pressure and liquid fire.

He beguiled her full lips, separating them as his tongue slipped inside and set off slowly into her lip. He closed his eyes, savoring the taste of sugar melting down his throat. Rugged, self-reliant Elina needed him. He didn't break off, just devoured her mouth, tongue entangling slowly against hers as his lip started to thrust roughly, commanding as he went down on the air out of her lungs, and locked his waist with her hips.

Elina created sloshing noises with his lip, tasting the smoldering water of his mouth, and then she gripped his shoulders, fingers threaded the dark stands cascading over the nape of his neck. She unleashed a fierce bubbling moan down his throat as his tongue stirred the water building inside her mouth, and then he reluctantly pulled away, feeling the jackal pendent burn against his feverish skin.

He rested his sweaty forehead against hers, panting heavily, every bit his hand stroked through her dark hair before making her a wet chaste kiss on her swollen lips, "Tomorrow night... Don't be late."

Before her breath compressed an answer, he went away into the aura of the night, turning on her heels with a swell of uncertainly in her breast, she looked down and discovered a red rose lying on the stone.

"I won't."


End file.
